oliver_duckfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdoch
Murdoch's History Murdoch is a BR standard class 9F original number 92219 built in 1960 at Swindon Railway works. Murdoch was the second last locomotive to be built by British Railways, so the five years of service there were filled with people telling him that he was going to be scraped soon. in 1965 Murdoch was put out of service and sent to a scrap yards. A unknown person stepped in and bought Murdoch, they kept him in a barn for years. in the late 1990's The man passed away, and Murdoch was put up for sale. Sir Topham Hatt stepped in and bought him, had him restored at Croven's Gate Works, and had him work the main line. Murdoch was scared and unstable to begin with, as he did not trust diesels and being on a railway for the first time in 40 years was a bit dotting. Soon after the first day he settled down and started to be friends with other engines. For his first time pulling a passenger train, he was given the express. Gordon was told to take a stopping train at the same time, but they had word that no passengers had to get offer on for most of the way. Gordon tried to beat Murdoch in a race, but Murdoch ended up wining by a fare margin. Murdoch's Personality Murdoch at first was easily scared and jumpy, but after settling into the island, he is a strong noble type of engine. He is an engine who would never start an argument, and reply calmly when some one dose with him. Murdoch always tries seeing things in ways that people do not see them, this Leeds to great optimum and resilience. If you hit an issue near to his hart string he will be the first to defend it. Murdoch is a good friend, and would help any in need. Tales of the North Western Railway Murdoch was introduced in Episode 4, stared in it, had a large part in Episode 7, and has made many other cameos including in episode 3. In Episode four he is introduced to the railway, this is a sock for him because he spent the last 40 years in a barn. He is scared and jumpy, and gets into an accident after being scared of a diesel that surprised him. By the end of the episode he learns that the other engines were not to diffident from him self, and starts making friends. In Episode 7, Murdoch and Gordon have an argument over freight and passenger trains, Sir Topham Hatt comes to ask Murdoch to pull the express, and Gordon the pull a stopping train. Gordon is outraged and makes a plan to arrive at Barrow before Murdoch because he dose not have any stoppes that day, and clear rails. Murdoch arrives way before Gordon and proves Gordon wrong. Model Murdoch is from around 2003, and has a plaster 13 on the sides. Voice Acting Murdoch was voiced by Shylo White for North Western Railway 100 Years in the Making, and is currently being voices by Zane Frantzan. Gallery Gh1.jpg 1k.JPG Barrow 111.jpg 11.JPG 10.JPG B 3.JPG IMG 0632.jpg 12.JPG 4.JPG 8.JPG IMG 4393.JPG|link=Henry and Murdoch Murdoch has a number on his tender. Category:NWR Category:Main Line Category:Engine Category:Tender Engines